Destiny or Not?
by Sweet-revenge-29
Summary: 5 yrs after graduation, Hermione dwells on the past, on what it will bring in the future, that comes with a few twists and turns on the way.Definitely hhr!Full summary inside!
1. Flashback

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone, that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes: I've tried some fan fics before....and I can't finish them unless reviewers really love them! I'll try my best with this fic cause I want you ppl to like my story...i know how you feel is i don't update...i have that problem. I read a really good fan fic and they don't update for at least a month...some girl didn't update until a year later! I was so pissed! I don't know how many chapters this is goin to be..but I don't want to make the chapters too long and too short...cuz i know you want to read da story! I will probably find time to update since I have so much work to do...you have no idea how much work I have...neways..ttyl...enjoy! =)  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"Believe that true love never dies for eternity"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She sat out the window of her flat, figuring out some paper work that was due last week. She knew her boss would get mad. Little Ronald in the next room was running around trying to get some cookies out of the jar that was on the kitchen table. Hermione walked over to put him in his room. She sat down on the chair again and saw the little children playing around the ice cream shop. The memories of Ron and Harry swept over her like a raging storm as she closed her tired eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry had been sitting on the sofa for hours, trying to get his speech right for graduation. Ron had trouble with his suit, so he had to go to Hogsmead to get a new one. Hermione had thoughts about getting Ron laid and she had just the perfect plan. She of course was still a virgin and did she want to work it tonight. Her beady eyes wandered to Harry and she thought of something that might work.  
  
  
  
She walked over to Harry, sitting on his lap, making him harder where she wanted him to.   
  
" Harry, I got a favour for you to do, can you come to my room?"Hermione's voice was getting sexier every time she spoke.  
  
" But...i'm not allowed in the ladies' prefect room!" harry cried out stubbornly.  
  
" come on...its not like you're not a prefect and plus, we're friends" Hermione answered as she emphasied the world friends.  
  
Harry stood up without arguing and started to follow Hermione, his mind spinning as she touched his arm again and shoved him inside her room.  
  
" Harry, I need you to...sleep with me, just for the afternoon." Hermione said as harry's eyes widened. The shock of seeing Hermione naked made his mind confused and his down there hard.  
  
" W-why might this be?" Harry stuttered nervously.  
  
" I want you to be my first" She said briskly. " now just lie on my bed, take off all your clothes, and i'll be back" She headed straight to the bathroom and paused as she turned around and gave Harry a sly smile.  
  
' Holy shit! what the hell did she just ask me?' Harry thought. He smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt. His thoughts ran to the sight if Hermione nude and how he would make her come. Just then. Ron's head popped into his mind and he tried not to get guilty of it. His selfish mind was consentrating on Hermione and he thought that he would confess his love to her and she would say the same to him, leaving Ron all alone.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, in a stunning bra and panties.The lace on the bra clung to her breasts, and her skin glowed as Harry stared at her in awe.  
  
" H-Hermione..." He slammered, " you look wonderful"  
  
Hermione put her finger to her mouth and told him to be quiet. She slowly came onto the bed and took off her panties and bra, revealing the most beautiful thing Harry had seen in his life. His cock was not easily controlled and he started to get harder and harder. Hermione swept down to kiss him, a shock of electricity that sent passion to their kiss deepened. Harry's tongue entered her mouth and soon it took off to her neck. He kept on kissing her and sucked on her nipple. Hermione sent a moan that could have made Harry come. He kept on kissing her until he got down to her clit. He began to suck on it. The moans Hermione was making kept going louder and louder. Soon enough, he stuck a finger in her pussy and began to pump it in and out.  
  
Hermion'e breathing quickened as she screamed. Her orgasm had left her shaking and moaning that Harry could not take it. Leaving her body, Harry pumped his cock and Hermione looked at him and pulled his hand away from it. She started to kiss him again and soon, she was down to his cock. Her mouth entered the hardened cock and slowly began sucking on the tip, making Harry crazy. His eyes began to flicker as he was about to come. His cum squirted out and Hermione drank it all.  
  
Reaching towards his mouth again, she kissed him again, leaving Harry to swallow his own cum. Soon enough, Hermione straddled Harry and she entered him. Harry's eyelids flickered as the pleasure that her tight pussy inflicted with his cock. Soon, she road him as crazily as she could, baring the pain and pleasure as she moaned out Ron's name again and again until they both came.  
  
Harry whispered the words "I love you" before he left Hermione to sleep on the bed.  
  
***  
  
The night of the graduation had been sucessful. Harry kept his little secret meeting with Hermione and Ron didn't expect a thing. Ron had been so excitied for the night since Hermione told him that this was the night. Harry's date, Lavender stared with jealously at Hermione as she bragged about how tonight was going to be so much fun.   
  
Soon the night came to an end, Harry had read his speech, only to figure out that Ron and Hermione weren't there to listen. Anger boiled inside him and Dumbledore stood at the window, just to find a dark red cloud above the castle.   
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione had just finished making love, both of them sleeping soundly as they heard a crack as if someone apparated.  
  
"You're that Mudblood Granger Harry was talking about in his sleep right?" A death eater yelled as Hermione covered herself in her blanket.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Ron said as he got up rather quickly with his boxers on, hand clutching his wand.  
  
"It';s got nothing to do with you...Weasley!" The death eater replied. As soon as Ron heard his last name, he knew that it was the infamous Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He snarled as he pulled his cloak away to identify that his identity was given away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said as he tried to stop shaking.  
  
" I thought that Potter boy was sleeping with the mudblood, not some pureblood traitor like you. Your parents couldn't even afford a house for you" Lucius laughed as Ron lunged forwards to hit him.  
  
Hermione was screaming as her head off and Ron couldn't consentrate on what we had learned in Defence of the Dark Arts, his mind keep on spinning as he tried to get Hermion'e screaming out of his head. As soon as she stopped, Lucius muttered a quick spell and Ron was up in the air, his arms and feet tied by rope. Hermione wimpered as Malfoy got near her and he flicked his wand and Ron groaned as he hit the stone wall.  
  
"So...my master was wrong, and yet I still find you fucking some other boy, yet my master had seen you playing whore with this Weasley and Potter" He said as ye got nearer to Hermione, reaching out to touch her chin. He cupped her chin so hard it began to hurt and form a bruise.  
  
"mlemmtmm gmmo" Ron yelled as he tried to talk with a cloth in his mouth.  
  
"what was that?" Malfoy turned back to Ron," was that a good bye for your little whore here?"   
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed, tears poured down her face.  
  
" My my...what a sad ending for your little Weasley friend here..." Malfoy taunted her quietly as he put Hermione under the Imperious curse.  
  
" Now for Weasley..." He said as he took off the cloth.  
  
"Kill me, don't kill Hermione!" Ron said as he faced Hermione, seeing that her face was pouring with tears.   
  
"Why don't...I fuck her then kill you? Will it kill you enough just for me to get a little pleasure?" Lucius said as Ron gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"What did you say Weasley?" Malfoy said sharply," I want to just get over this...this poor poor mudblood will just see you die!"  
  
" AVADA KEDAVRA!" bellowed Lucius as a flash of green light hit Ron, he was gone from the physical world forever.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Hermione woke up from her dream, again and heard little Ron crying in the other room. As she stood up, she went to get her wand casting a headache cure for her migrane and went to put a silent charm on the room where Ron was staying.  
  
  
  
Her head spun as her remembered thoses few days five years ago. She had tried to find Harry once but she failed. Someone people said that he died and disappeared. Some say that he was still alive in hiding, starting a new life. No matter what it was, Hermione wanted him back as a friend, more than ever.  
  
Those few days after Ron was killed, Harry said goodbye to everyone, leaving Dumbledore to figure out where he was going. We soon got a record of where he was, just to find out that it was a fake.Everyone had him worried, when one day, Voldemort was found. He appeared dead and apparently someone had killed him before. No sign of trouble was there and Hermione looked at the sky to see where Harry had gone. She saw a dark cloaked figure in the woods near by, but did not report it, because something in her heart told her not to.  
  
  
  
Yet Hermione's heart broke whenever she thought about Harry. She needed someone by her side, someone more than ever.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: ok...first chapter...hopefully its long enough...second chapter is comin rite up! 


	2. The news

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:ok..i got nothing to say except that I'm totally in the text mode at school...i might not be updating that frequently!  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"Confidence is sexy"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The building stood high and tall around Diagon Alley. The Ministry of Magic had its ways to fit into tight spots. Hermione stood out in the rain as she ran inside to dry off. Hermione had always been in this building and the first time she stepped foot in it was when she was with Harry.   
  
'I won't think about that!' Hermione thought. She thought about that everyday. No matter what she could do, she couldn't bare the thought of entering the Ministry of Magic while she was thinking about Harry.  
  
"Good Morning Wotcher!" Tonks said brightly as she walked out of the building.  
  
Hermione waved back and headed towards the Auror office. She was in charge of Harry's search and she still hadn't found where Harry was when she got a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in please"   
  
"Yo...Hermione!" Ginny Weasley said as she sat down on the chair flipping her red hair.  
  
Hermione looked up to see that her hair was blonde.   
  
" Ginny!" Hermione was shocked, " You just had a makeover and now you don't tell me so that I can help you?!"  
  
" Well...I figured out that I could do mine like yours...if its ok..." Ginny said quietly, " I wanna new look so I can kill Draco off with my looks"  
  
" WELL....i do admit I don't look bad..." Hermione said as she turned to the side of her office where her new mirror hung. Her hair was thin and just the right amount of volume that made it look healthy. Her eyes had been turned into emerald green like Harry's since she found a new permanent spell to change her eye colour. her hair that had been once brown was now a darker shade of brown that consisted of a few more redish blonde and pale blonde streaks. This new look had been part of the change she had been ajusting to since she wanted to start a new life.   
  
" You know what? Draco and I have plans for this Friday...by any chance, can you make it a double?" Ginny asked as her eyes were wide open, very zealously, trying to make Hermione change her plans for Friday. Every Friday, Hermione would go back to where she saw Harry and Ron last and sit and reflect on all the things that she remembered, trying to get tears to get out for the both of them.  
  
" You know, I think I can make it..." Hermione said slowly, " but who should I bring?Last time was a diasater!"  
  
Ginny chucked as she remembered the last time she asked Hermione. Her date was an ego manic who just couldn't stop talking. They had to say that Hermione had a baby due and it was going to pop out any minute soon. She used a spell to work the magic of her body and they got the guy convinced. Even Draco pretended that he was Hermione's husband just to set everything up. In the end, the ego manic was just about to leave when he kissed Hermione. She said it was the most disgusting thing ever.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll have a hot guy this time!" Ginny said as she waved goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Lunch was about to come when Remus Lupin decided to show up at her door. He had become old and was still teaching Defence of the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. His baggy eyes were evident of his werewolf changings.  
  
"Hi! Lupin, come in!" Hermione said as she saw him clutching a piece of the Daily Prophet, "What is it?"  
  
" H-He's alive!" Lupin said as he had a lost of words.  
  
"What?" Hermione said as she already knew what Lupin had meant. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort was alive. Her heart stopped pounding as she fought back tears. Oh how she couldn't find where we was and then we shows up! Her heart went into despair as she thought about Ron and how he reminded her of Harry. Harry was reminded of Ron and Hermione couldn't stop the tears that were escaping her eyes.  
  
"Harry..." Remus said as he took deep breaths, trying not to panic.  
  
"H-how..?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
" He came in a disguise and he signed up his name for Quidditch practice for the New England team they were setting up for. The reporters have been going wild since this happened 5 mins ago."   
  
" It's him for sure?"   
  
"Yes...I'm sure...I think you should go spend a day with him or something. I'll take care of Little Ron for you" Remus said as he left.  
  
'Dumbledore must have told Remus...I wonder if Harry knows that Ron's dead...i wonder how he will cope with another death...or does he know already?' Hermione sat in her office chair thinking about the information she just got, letting it sink in and ten minutes later, she stood up and apparated to where she would tell him the truth and sort everything out that was 5 years ago.   
  
  
  
Maybe he would tell her where he was, so we can finally go find Ron and have what we were meant to have.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at the past half an hour, at the boy who lived, the crowd of reporters and fans crowded him enough to think that there was some kind of riot going on. She stood on the hill looking over the England Quidditch Pitch. Her eyes could not get away from him, as if he had this aura that was mysterious.  
  
His face had grown more maturely, more manly in a way. His narrow cheekbones outlined his face and his ever emerald green eyes looked around his surroundings, and just as he looked up towards to the sky, he had locked eyes with a woman who had fallen head over heels for him in the five years she was healing from Ron's death. Hermione Granger was glad she left, she couldn't go down and talk to him yet, she wasn't ready.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think of that chapter? short? long? ok? boring? dull? anyways...I don't really like flames, but I believe that it can tell you alot, so I can improve on my writing. I know this chapter is sort of like...where's Hermione going and stuff, but this chapter does have some clues to the future. I added some that might be interesting to consider, though i'm not like some award winner writer, I hope that you review...and come back to read the upcoming chapters I will have for you...hopefully...soon...=)  
  
cyaz!   
  
Lily 


	3. separate

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:third chapter up so far! anyways....yah  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"Even in death will our love last"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry Potter stood and looked up at the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. Nothing but boring and ordinary reporters just bombarded him with questions like 'where have you been?' or 'how did you defeat the Dark Lord?'. It drove him nuts, thinking about what would happen if he already killed every Death Eater alive and Lestrange was especially revengeful.   
  
Harry stepped out of the crowd and gathered his belongings, which was only a broom and a thick cloak, and walked up the stairs that he had just spotted. It was a girl who's eyes were emerald green like his, and her face had something that he couldn't familiarize. He thought about the death of Ron. His heart broke when he thought about Hermione. She had used him just to get Ron into some good bed time positions. This made Harry's heart freeze.   
  
Taking a lock of his brown-black hair out of his face, he headed up as a swarm of reporters ushered him up. The girl he just saw vanished and it seemed that Harry had taken another downfall.  
  
'When it comes to girls, I just can't do it!' He thought as he said excuse me to a reporter.  
  
"I gotta go now, so from now on, I will hex you and kill you it you don't stay away from me ok?" Harry said as he glared at the nearest photographers as they clicked on and on.  
  
With a crack, Harry apparated to his new flat right next to Hermione Granger's.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on a bench nearby a park. She thought she had seen Harry check her out. maybe he was, she wasn't sure, she didn't know why she thought it was such a shock to her. Harry had definitely changed and she wouldn't take the rejection that he gave her since he probably thought that she "was out of his league". Hermione stood up and walked back to her flat where she heard that someone new had moved in.  
  
By the time she got there, Remus came running out with Little Ron and he was crying like crazy.  
  
"He wouldn't stop screaming! I tried everything!" Remus shouted above the noise, " he's one hell of a baby!"  
  
" Thanks Remus..." Hermione said as she carried Lil' Ron back up.  
  
"So...how was it?" He said hestitantly, no sure weather to ask or not.  
  
"I...i don't know...I couldn't really talk to him..." Hermione said quietly as she tried not to show any emotion.  
  
"Well...both of us should go see Dumbledore...I don't even think Harry has seen him yet..a matter of fact, I think we should go and visit him now..." Lupin said glancing at his watch.  
  
"But...I wanted to...er" Hermione said slowly as her 'check out the new neighbour' phase trailed away as Remus apparated.  
  
"Oh come on...you know what Ron? your going to visit someone very special!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why would he come back now?" Hermione asked patiently sitting on Dumbledore's chair, trying to make Lil' Ron happy by summoning all the toys she could think of.  
  
"Well...Mrs. Granger...I believe that Harry has come back for personal reasons, think about it yourself..." Dumbledore said slowly as he turned to face Remus and Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean Professor?"   
  
"Oh...don't call me Professor, I surely can't teach anymore! To answer your question, think about it, and you'll find the answer in your heart I believe...as for now, I'm running out of time for talk, so can I talk to Remus alone?" Dumbledore said as he continued, " Just step outside with lil' Ron and it will just take a few moments."  
  
"ok..."  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter ran his hair through his fingers as if he was frustrated about something. His green eyes lit up as he setted up his room. No longer could he invite Ron over, as he said that he would 5 years ago. His journey was long, and not a quick one. He was sure his mistake for coming back to England would cost him something, his life, his privacy. The reporters were knocking on the door and trying to take down his magic spell. It drove him nuts as he ran over some thoughts in his head.  
  
'I wonder...Hermione...' He thought as he frowned remembering that Ron was the only one killed and Hermione was spared. He remembered that night when he was with Hermione and he frowned again as the thought occurred to him that Hermione had used him.He angrily tossed a lamp at the window and closed his eyes as he tried not to think about that again. He knew that Hermione had never liked him and never will. Her heart would be by Ron's side, even though he was dead.   
  
He sat down on the chair next to the fire and tried to fall asleep. Soon enough, he had been thinking about Sirius and decided to get in contact with Remus. He hadn't even seen Dumbledore yet!  
  
"Hedwig?" Harry asked as his owl came flying towards him, "send these to Remus and Dumbledore will you?"  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, thinking of something else, but then brushed away his owl.  
  
The owl seemed to understand and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Sitting on the train, Hermione looked outside at the never ending country landscape, while trying to count the trees they past by. Lil' Ron is trying to read from a book and he just seems like he needs more than a book.   
  
Her parents were hopefully at home, though she didn't call them. She needed time alone to think, some time to gather what had happened 2 days ago. Her mind was spinning and she was happy to see Harry again. She didn't know what to do about finding him and she couldn't believe that the public would follow him around and ask him about his life. He had such a hard life, losing his parents, and his grandfather, his best friend...  
  
Her mind closed up as the train stopped and she made her way to her parents.  
  
***  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's so nice to see you back here...why don't you try to settle in and I'll meet you up this Sunday in my office?  
  
Albus  
  
Harry folded the parchment and headed down stairs to face the crowd once more, two days after his shocking return.  
  
***  
  
A/N- this chapter is boring...aint it? i thought it was too! next chapter is better..you finally get to see some Harry and Hermione togetherness!  
  
yeah....gonna update 2molo for sure...i got ch. 4 half typed up! 


	4. when we meet

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:yah! now da story's in full mood...up ahead!  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"da field of innocence"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione returned to her flat, noticing the reporters and photographers just outside the next door. It couldn't be could it? Harry Potter next to my flat? The thought of that was one in a million and she couldn't think of what to do.   
  
She thought about it more and more as she stood outside of the flat...Harry, Ron and her had promised each other that they would live beside each other. Not thinking of what her actions were, she slowly pushed all the reporters that were in her way and stood where the door was. There was some kind of spell on it. Some spell that made sure no one could get in and at that exact same moment, she was about to cast a spell to break it, none other that Harry Potter opened the door.  
  
Hermione gasped as reporters all around her clicked and asked questions, her mind was spinning and she suddenly had this idea of apparating inside his flat. With a crack, she landed on his bed just as she heard the lock of the door close.  
  
Harry's room was very messy, clothes all over the floor. Walking on it seemed hard enough as she heard Harry swear. Maybe he had not heard her apparate in and she slowly opened the door.  
  
Harry was all dressed to go, his jeans slightly wet since he spilt something on them.  
  
"ahem..." Hermione cleared his voice as he saw how surprised Harry was when he looked up.  
  
"How did you get in here...who are...you?" Harry sounded angry at first but then he looked into her eyes and found that it was the girl he saw a few days ago.  
  
" Apparated Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Harry said as he tried to let go.  
  
" You-you can't tell?"   
  
" H-hermione?" His heart gave a leap, and then it turned into unhappiness.  
  
"You remember! I can't believe you came back, I was waiting and waiting and I was going to go crazy if you didn't and I didn't have the time to contact you since I was on your case and it was going to be closed tomorrow, but I gotta tell you something-"  
  
"Get out Hermione..." Harry said, his voice cold, he didn't need Hermione now, she seemed to have changed over 5 years, he wasn't ready to love someone yet and forgive Hermione about what happened that night when Ron was killed.   
  
"Harry...I thought you would understand! I mean...after...R-Ron's gone...I thought we could listen to each other, tell our problems. You know how worried sick I've been? All these years as a mother, I can't tell you how sad this is, nobody came to comfort me when I was in the emergency room at St. Mungo's and how these five years have I've been struggling for help from Remus and Ginny!"Hermione said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
" Well in that case, what help do you need in raising Ron's child? I mean..i just came back for Quidditch, to...nevermind... just get out..i need to think!" Harry said as he tried to watch Hermione's hurt face and thought of the times at Hogwarts where he had fallin in love with her while Ron confessed his love first.  
  
"You don't understand!" Hermione said angrily," You just think everything is about yourself don't you? and that whole 'person-saving' thing, I don't get what's your problem with it! can't you just be yourself for a moment? this wasn't the Harry I knew when I was back a Hogwarts. That Harry was a sweet caring man who would do anything just to comfort someone...and didn't all three of us swear that we would be friend's forever no matter what...and you know what? that child-"  
  
"Just get out..." Harry said in a tired voice as he interrupted.  
  
Hermione closed her mouth and apparated as she gave Harry one last look.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on the floor, his jeans wet from the spill, his eyes bloodshot, his heart pounding. He thought about what had Hermione said about having a child. 'Ron's child' he thought. She had changed during those five years, her hair was no longer the bushy kind he always joked about, but she had grown. Harry's heart didn't know how he was feeling. One part of him felt that he needed her to stay, he needed her love. The other part was about some kind of hurt that she gave him five years ago. If he was going to love her like nothing else, he thought that would be betraying Ron and his child.   
  
Upon his thoughts, an owl suddenly fluttered down towards the table as Harry went to get the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard you're back! as you might have noticed, Ginny and I were planning a party for you, but that might not be a good idea. Since we are having a date, Ginny wanted it to make it a double and since you're hopefully free, we have decided to bring a friend along and try to play matchmaker. Since I couldn't think of anyone else, I suppose that you could make it since Ginny is pretty fond of you.   
  
Draco  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes as he saw Draco's name on the piece of parchment. That couldn't be Draco...the one he hated, the one that always bad mouthed Hermione and Ron and him. He scribbled a yes and sent the owl off.  
  
***  
  
Hermione settled down just as Tonks came in with her hair all red.   
  
" Hermione, I need all these cases solved by next month, up to the job hun?"   
  
"Fine...just put them on the desk...i'll deal with them later." Hermione said just as Ginny came in and Tonks gave her a wink and a smile as she returned to her desk which was just next door.  
  
"Draco finally got someone for the double date!" Ginny said as she continued on, " I've got this really nice dress I brought..but first i've got to tell you what were going to do tonight!"  
  
"Ginny...can...we wait?I'm kinda busy..." Hermione gritted as she put her quill down.  
  
"But..."   
  
"alright...I'll be a lazy bum now" Hermione said as she summoned two butterbeers and gulped some of it down.  
  
"Well...as I was saying, first we have this nice dinner at Le Chez Rock and then we're going to this night ball and were gonna dance till we die!"  
  
"Make sure Draco doesn't bring anyone of those ego manics!" Hermione said as she picked up her quill and started to work on Grien Shamrock's case on a murder case involving the three unforgetable curses.  
  
"...and we'll have ablast..." Ginny spoke up again.  
  
"That's great..." Hermione said as she tried to think about how Grien Shamrock might have been at that location.  
  
"You seem awfully busy, Hermione" Mr. Weasley was standing at the door. He had been promoted as the head of the Auror's headquaters.  
  
" OH...hi Mr. Weasley, come in if you must..." Hermione said as she summoned another chair while Ginny shut her mouth and smiled at her father as she apparated.  
  
" I was talking to Sam outside about your absence the last few days, is there anything wrong? You know this goes into your record. Do you want a break or anything?" Mr. Weasley said as his face gave a sense of concern.  
  
"I'm fine.." Hermione said as she thought about what was happening in her life. Nothing was right, nothing.  
  
*********  
  
A/N- chapter 4 finished! 


	5. the date

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:yah! now da story's in full mood...up ahead!  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"some things you just can't realize right away"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So Ginny? Do you know exactly who Draco is bringing?" Hermione said as she put on her black knee length cocktail dress.   
  
"Mo ibea!" Ginny answered as she had bobby pins in her mouth.  
  
*Sigh* Hermione said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. Her straight hair was curly at the ends and her eye make up was too much.  
  
"I don't think i want to go anymore..."  
  
"What?! you gotta! Draco can't change anything anymore...its too late!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Fine...but if it ain't any good, i'm leaving" Hermione said as she finished up, " I'm ready to go now? are you?"  
  
***  
  
" You know...this is a great restuarant, so fancy..i wonder when my mystery man will come?" Hermione said as she took a sip of her ice cold water.  
  
"I think you'll like him all right..." Draco said with some urgency in his voice, " You've seen him before for sure!"  
  
"Oh...k..." Hermione said as she sighed. Hopefully she could find someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Everyone almost had someone. Even Draco had Ginny and both of their families hate each other!  
  
"Hi...Draco...Ginny!" Someone said from behind of Hermione. That voice was familar too.Hermione turned around just the person she was going to want to talk about to Ginny.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said as he sit down., " you-you're my blind date for the evening? Now that's great! I mean...i just saw you yesterday trying to ask me to forgive you and here were are again! I mean how many times do I have to-"  
  
He got cut of by the owner of the resturant. " If you don't calm down young man...I have to kick you out I'm afraid!"  
  
"What was that?" Ginny said, her eyes wide from what she was hearing.  
  
"It's-It's nothing!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"o-k...come on...its definitely something..are you two mad at each other for some reason?" Draco asked, his voice full with concern that Harry started to laugh.  
  
"You...a Malfoy...concerned with me!" He said in between his laughs.  
  
" Well...Ginny here...my...fiancee...told me to be...let's say...polite?" Draco gritted between his teeth as he tried not to get mad.  
  
"What's up with you two anyways?" Ginny said impatiently.  
  
"Let's make the long story short will you Hermione?" Harry's voice was growing steadier as he tried not to get mad in front of the whole resturant.  
  
" Well...let's see...to make it short...I slept with Harry and Ron, though I loved Ron at the time and Harry's mad..." Hermione sighed as she tried not to reveal too much tonight, she had already revealed too much , in fact.  
  
"That's it? I thought you guys would be together.It's so obvious that you two are meant to be together! I mean you guys look like a couple together." Ginny exclaimed as she caught an eye on Harry and Hermione, both of them mad as hell.  
  
" Well...what shall we order?" Hermione said as she tried to change to subject.  
  
"Ah yes...finally our young lovers decide..." The waiter said as he got out his pen and paper.  
  
  
  
Dinner with Hermione wasn't that bad, Harry started to talk to her since it was getting boring. Draco and Ginny kept on showing him the ring that they both had got for their engagement. Surprisingly, their wedding would be just a month away and they had only gotten engaged two weeks ago. Hermione was thinking of that day the first time she saw Harry in five years. She was wondering what made him so angry. It was probably the fact that she slept with him for no reason so that's why he was so mad. Maybe he would forgive her tonight. Maybe if she said that it was her fault...  
  
  
  
Harry was another story. His heart kept on going back and forth, wondering what Ginny had just said about Hermione and him being obvious about liking each other. Hermione didn't seem like she liked him, he was positive. Even if he did, he would betray Ron. Ron wouldn't possibly want that.His best friends together when he should have been Hermione's wife. Harry thought about it even more and smiled at the thought of Hermione naked.  
  
"Whatcha smiling about?" Hermione asked out of the blue.  
  
"Women...and the body..." Harry said just as he realized those words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Whoa...what made you think of that Harry?" Ginny said as she gave a gasp.  
  
"I-I...I said that?" Harry said shocked.  
  
"Well...you did indeed my friend!" Hermione said as she waited, " I think we need to get some nasty thoughts out of our head tonight Potter!"  
  
"Well...we do need to talk about some things Hermione..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"You will start talking to me won't you?" Hermione asked   
  
"I mean...i can't be mad at you forever.."   
  
The dinner came and with one quick snap, the wine came. Harry hadn't drunken wine for a long time and it made him woozy but the four lovers decided to mingle.  
  
***  
  
"That was such a good dinner Draco!" Ginny said as they were driving to the night club where they were headed to get a few drinks.  
  
" Yeah...i agree..i mean...did you look at Harry and Hermione! I think we broken the slience between the two" Draco replied back, walking a bit faster so Harry and Hermione couldn't here him.  
  
" They are such a perfect couple..." Ginny sighed, " But you know what? its obvious that Hermione likes Harry, by the way she looks at him and stuff..."  
  
"Hey! aren't we suppose to be the perfect couple?" Draco asked, his voice filled with sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm just joking hun!" Ginny laughed as they reached the ball.  
  
***  
  
By the time they went inside, Harry had given up on his second thoughts about Ron and being guilty. He knew he would at least enjoy the moment with his best friend. His only best friend that would be there with him or not. Nothing about love would come betweem them. He thought about getting another girlfriend so he wouldn't think of Hermione so much. His love for her wasn't accepted because he thought Ron would get mad.  
  
"This is such a great song...don't you think?" Hermione said as she hummed to herself to the song "Forgive me" by Evanescence.  
  
"Can you forgive me again?   
  
I don't know what I said   
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you "  
  
"You know this song sounds like the one I could play for you..." Hermione said as she listened closely.  
  
"I heard the words come out   
  
I felt like I would die   
  
It hurt so much to hurt you "  
  
"It does sound like it..." Harrry said chuckling as the thought of Hermione with him warmed him up. Ginny and Draco were on the dance floor and they were unseparatable.  
  
"Then you look at me   
  
You're not shouting anymore   
  
You're silently broken   
  
I'd give anything now   
  
to hear those words from you   
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."   
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.   
  
'Cause you were made for me   
  
Somehow I'll make you see   
  
How happy you make me   
  
I can't live this life   
  
Without you by my side   
  
I need you to survive   
  
So stay with me   
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.   
  
And you forgive me again   
  
You're my one true friend   
  
And I never meant to hurt you "  
  
"You know Harry...I think i really want to ask this question..." Hermione said slowly, " Can you forgive me for what I have done? All the trouble I have caused? I know its my fault...I know it is..."  
  
" It's great being your...friend..." Harry choked on the word 'friend'.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry...i truly am...I'm sorry for everything that made you hurt inside..."  
  
***  
  
An:  
  
OKOK...this might be confusing chapter. but it just saids how Harry and Hermione have forgiven each other...blah blah balh...ya get it? ok..good..its not very good...i just...argh...can;t write ...i usually pour my emotions into my writing and that's y its so bleh 2day...cuz i felt so bad the last couple of days...like i'm goin down in depression...sorri guys...  
  
Lily 


	6. the talk

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:yah! now da story's in full mood...up ahead! hopefully...thanks for all the reviews..i appreiciate it so much...  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"darkness is my friend"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I guess it is Hermione...I've missed you during these five years..." Harry said as he took a drink of his wine.  
  
"It's been awhile since we actually stopped working, and talked to each other..." Hermione replied.  
  
"You know, would you care for a dance?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Harry and Hermione stepped onto the dance floor along with many couples that were inches apart.  
  
'This is where I belong...' Harry thought. His mind was getting dizzy from being too close to Hermione. She smelled like flowers and vanilla. Her hair was soft as silk and he was just going to go crazy if he wasn't away from that scent that made him think of the good times with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, her breath was hot and as she whispered into his ear, he felt his body shiver.  
  
"hmmm?"   
  
" I think Ginny and Draco are calling us..."  
  
"You want to leave now?!" Harry said as he still held her in his arms  
  
"Well...do you want to?"   
  
"I have no choice but to say yeah...I guess..."Harry said as he sighed and took his hands off of Hermione's waist.  
  
Hermione was in shock after what she had just been through. Her best friend was dancing with her! She thought she was in heaven and she was chilled to the spine when she felt his body shiver. His hands had been on her waist, strong and supportive, so whenever she was falling, he would catch her.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?!" Ginny waved her hand out impatiently as Hermione stopped daydream, or rather nightdreaming.  
  
"What in the world are you thinking about Mrs. Granger?" Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips, just as Harry and Draco arrived with the coats on their hands.  
  
" Ah...look here! Our stuff is here...I gotta go soon anyways Ginny and Draco. Harry, hopefully you had a great time..." Hermione said as she was about to apparate.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
She turned around and saw that Ginny and Draco were gone. That was strange since they didn't even say goodbye to her, they would never do something so rude.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry whispered in the darkness that filled the sky.  
  
"Harry?!" Hermione replied as her voice echoed through the street.  
  
"I'm here you know! " He said irratably as he swung himself forward towards Hermione.  
  
"You scared me you know!" Hermione said, clutching herself," We should really get home..."  
  
"I was going to walk you home, if you don't mind..." Harry said as he looked to the ground, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Why...nevermind...sure..." Hermione said as she thought about Ginny and Draco. Their plan was to leave me here with Harry so we would talk more. No wonder they apparated out of here as fast as they could.  
  
The dark streets were filled with many couples that had just finished their own dates and it was getting late.  
  
"So...I just had this idea...let's not apparate to our flats and why don't we go to the Harbour Front or something? Get an ice cream? Coffee if you wanna..." Hermione stuttered as she tried to glance a sneak at Harry so he would approve of the plan.  
  
  
  
"Sounds great..." Harry said quietly, " We really should start talking about what happened five years ago you know...tell me about that child you have, I can tell you where I've been and stuff...its really been awhile since...R-Ron's..."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence, it was just too painful that his best friend had to die the same reason his parents and his godfather had to, it just wasn't right.  
  
" Well...it's finally the truth about everything....I want us to be friends again...no secrets nothing..." Hermione said as she linked arms with Harry.  
  
***  
  
"Well...will you look at that..." Ginny said as she hid in a bush nearby, catching a glance at Harry and Hermione eating ice creams on a bench.  
  
" Don't you think this choice for matchmaker was the best so far?" Draco said as he sighed. He had never knew how much Harry and Hermione were meant to be together until now.  
  
"I think you know the answer..." Ginny said as she looked up and saw Hermione glancing her way...  
  
"Oh shit!" Draco whispered, " Do you think were caught?"  
  
***  
  
"Harry...I just saw something move in that bush..." Hermione said as she stared at the bush, trying to finish up her butterscotch vanilla sundae.  
  
"It's probably a squirrel or some other animal of some sort..." Harry said, shruging it off.  
  
"So...I think its about time to tell the truth here...I've been waiting for the past half an hour Potter...do you want me to curse you?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Ahh...Hermione...the time has come..." Harry said as he pulled down his glasses to his nose.  
  
"Don't make fun of Dumbledore you fool!" Hermione said as she laughed, " It's not nice!"  
  
"Fine fine...but just don't interrupt me as I slow my brain down to five years ago!" Harry taunted  
  
"I won't..."  
  
"Well...its quite a long story..." Harry trailed off as he told her how after he left the graduation after Ron was killed, he went off to find Voldemort, and his death eaters. He had went off, on Dumbledore's request to go and train with his good friend Giefle Lichich which was an expert in the curses and many death eater reputations. When training started, he mostly worked on harder curses and hexes which were the hardest he had learned ever, with the exception of when he was in the first year of Hogwarts, his hardest spell was the first one he did.   
  
  
  
After a year of training he was ready to face the world, and find Voldemort. Harry got stuck in a trap when he thought Dumbledore was held hostage and Voldemort had got him. He was tied, hung and tortured, but no matter what, he never gave up until the end of days were over. Harry's eyes were tired from too less sleep and his whole body ached as it was full of bruises. He hung up the heavy chains Lucius Malfoy had put him in, his clothes stripped and an occasional whip came from Lucius and Lestrange when they heard him whimper or show any sign of emotion.  
  
The time had finally come for Harry as Voldemort had his plans after killing the-boy-who-lived. His great army of Death Eaters were at its expanding pact and out in the streets of London, you couldn't tell if anyone was a Death Eater or not. Soon after many days of torture, Voldemort had enough power to visit him in his little cell where he was tortured as if we was a doll. Voldemort's eyes gleamed as red as blood as his evil grin gave off a sense of hate.  
  
"It's been so many years Potter..." He snarled as he spoke.  
  
"Why don't we just get this over with? So I can go home and have some lunch or something?" Harry said with so much hate in his voice, he wasn't sure who hated who more.  
  
"Now, Now, Potter...Let's be patient now...the time will come when you can get "home" if you ever do..." Taunted Voldermort and he turned his back to Harry.  
  
"Why don't you face me like a man..." Harry gritted.  
  
" My,My...Potter..." Voldemort chuckled, " Lucius, Lestrange...get out...i do need to concentrate so I can...kill....Potter...I mean...why...you wouldn't know how many parties we would have after!"  
  
Harry just growled as Voldemort turned around and he wore a necklace that was suppose to be called the Goddess of Light. Its shining radiance shone through the darkened cell as Voldemort laughed and pulled out his wand.  
  
"You know what this is?" Voldemort said as he glided towards Harry.  
  
" The Goddess of Light...how did you get such a powerful thing?It can kill you, you know that..." Harry said with a tint of laughter in his voice that was heard for the very first time after he was locked into this cell.  
  
" Well..Potter...to make the story short...I am a very powerful wizard...cast spells on hard objects...not letting them harm you...why...Potter...I don't even think this will help you at all...but here's your wand!"  
  
" Thanks..."  
  
" Let's duel now..."  
  
The duel began. As Voldemort said 'Avada Kevadara" (AN: I don;t think I spelt that rite...but wutever...) he knew what was going to happen and it did. The golden thread that connected the golden bead shone more brightly than the Goddess of Light and Voldemort said as few words Harry couldn't understand and the necklace was floating on his neck, the golden beam that effected both of their wands.  
  
"You know Harry Potter...This necklace is powerful...why...i can't even feel that beam coming from your wand...you guessed right if I cursed this goodie goodie necklace to follow my orders."  
  
A sudden snore woke up Harry from his story, He saw that Hermione was asleep, her mouth wide open. Harry chuckled as he patted her head and looked out into the harbour...  
  
****  
  
AN: hopefully...i have more time...hehe...last week I hadda lotta hmwk, assignments, tests, etc., yah get wut I mean...so...hopefully..I'll update...er...some. I'm not saying that I will update everyday...but maybe be once a week or so...i'm not sure...  
  
Lily 


	7. magic happenings

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:yea! reviews..thanks to all these ppl...i want to thank each of you...^_^...now onto the chapter...  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"trying to hold on to something is the hardest part of life"  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione woke up to a start and found herself in her own bed. She realized that she was in her black cocktail dress and she got flashes of Harry and herself talking.  
  
'I must have fallen asleep!' Hermione said as she found herself thinking about last night. She remembered that Harry had told her about how he had been captured by Voldemort and how he was going to get...killed.  
  
She woke up and found that it was Saturday, and this meant that lil' Ron had to come back. Her parents would kill her if she just left him there. Her parents wouldn't be able to take care of another child. Hermione quickly changed out of her evening dress into comfy sweats with a long sleeved navy blue shirt. She put her hair in a messy ponytail as she walked out of the door as she glanced at the mirror on the way out.  
  
On her way to her parents, she quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic to sign in busy and she apparated to the train station.   
  
" I...I don't know about this Melissa..." Hermione heard a familiar voice and when she turned around, it was Draco with another women by his side. Her hands her trying to gasp him somewhere, where the public would not like.   
  
" Draco!" Hermione shouted just as he turned around," Nice seeing you here..."  
  
His face turned red as the girl called Melissa kept on clinging to his side.  
  
  
  
"So..who is this little friend by the way?" Hermione asked innocently, trying not to get angry since Malfoy was getting married a month later.  
  
"Oh..this is my cousin, and she's just...retarded that's all...she has some trouble keeping her hands to herself..."Draco said as Hermione heard a snicker from Melissa.  
  
"Go ahead and do whatever you were doing...I hafta go to my parents...I'll see you..." Hermione hurried off to find the next train that would be leaving soon.  
  
***  
  
"He's been crying all week!" Emma Granger said as she opened the door and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Didn't know if he liked us too much..." Dan said, "Why don't you come in?"  
  
Hermione stepped inside and headed towards the family room where she could see lil' Ron playing with some train tracks. His brightly eyes shone with excitement as he moved the train around the track.  
  
"Mama...your here!" lil' Ron shouted just as Emma brought in the tea.  
  
"So...hunny, tell me about your week...what was so important? more important than Ron here?" Emma said as she picked Lil' Ron up.  
  
"Harry's back, so...we got together, that sort of stuff..." Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. She didn't want her mother to know the trouble behind her and Harry, for her mother would get concerned and Lil' Ron would pick up on things if she explained everything to her.  
  
"Is he really?" Dan asked, remembering the time when Harry Potter came over to his house and tried to clean the dishes after dinner.  
  
"yeah...came out to try for Quidditch..." Hermione said slowly. Her parents were not too keen on using magic words but they supported her every move.  
  
"That boy's good in Quidditch eh? I should go to one of his games and see what this 'quidditch' is..." Dan said as he rubbed his chin a bit.  
  
" I have to get going, I'm suppose to meet someone..." Hermione said as she remembed that meeting with Ginny.  
  
"With Harry...I believe?" Emma said  
  
"Nope...I have other things to attend, and what I look like now won't be approiate..."  
  
"See you soon sweetheart.." Emma said as she kissed Hermione as she got her handbag with lil' Ron holding her hand.  
  
"Bye mom..."  
  
***  
  
"Mommy...tell me story about Harrwie Pottr.." Lil' Ron said as he picked up his mom's wallet for the a thousandth time, everytime he would ask that question, and his mommy would always tell him the same thing.  
  
" Well...Harry and I were friends...and he was a powerful wizard who won the battle against Voldemort..." Hermione said as she heard Lil' Ron go ' I wish I had a dad like that'  
  
***  
  
"Ginny! I almost forgot about the meeting this afternoon!" Hermione stumbled into the lobby of the big hotel with her jacket inside out.  
  
"Well...i wonder what could be more important than Draco and Ginny's wedding huh?" Ginny said as she started to talk, " I got this great idea for the ceremony. We could put flowers all across the seats and enchant them so we could plan where everyone sits...hey...why don't on one side, the Malfoy's sit in a green interior and my family can sit on the other side with a white one and in the middle is the two colours entwined? That would be so cool..."  
  
"...well...that-" Hermione got cut off by Ginny.  
  
"And since we hate each other...that would be the greatest idea. Oh my...you want to pick my wedding dress? it has got to be the perfect one...my dream wedding...which one do you think I should get?" Ginny said as she flipped over the book.  
  
" I think that set looks good on the both of you..." Hermione said as she cast a spell on the book to show Ginny and Draco's images.  
  
" You know what? That doesn't look that great...you know what else? That would look great on Harry and you!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Me...and Harry...I wish..." Hermione said sarcastically as she thought that it did look pretty good.  
  
" NO...you guys would look perfect not great..." Ginny said as she flipped more through the book.  
  
"So...what kind of flowers are you getting...how about your rings?" Hermione said as she switched the subject.  
  
"Flowers...I love roses, don't you think red roses would look good?many tropical ones...hey...look at this..." Ginny said as she pulled out another magazine just as the wedding planner showed up.  
  
"My name's Jennifer, I'll be helping you with your perfect wedding occasion...and this wedding must be for you..right?" Jennifer pointed at Hermione.  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked just as Ginny let out a sigh.  
  
"it's actually for me Miss..." Ginny said impatiently.  
  
"oh..."Jennifer looked horrified, "I'm so sorry about that! It's just that you sent this photo to me and I thought it was just pretty girl's fiancee..."  
  
"What photo?" Ginny and Hermione said immediatly as their necks craned out to see.  
  
"This..."Jennifer flicked her wand and out of thin air, a picture of Harry showed up.  
  
"But-but...none of us actually sent this photo...my mother must have mixed up the photo with another one..." Ginny said as she frowned, "luckily I have a picture of my Draco..."  
  
'That's weird...' Hermione thought, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have been able to send this picture of Harry...  
  
"I'm so sorry about that..."Jennifer said as her face blushed a deep red, "It's just that you two look so cute together..."  
  
"Oh..."Hermione said quietly as she sat in her chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable...  
  
***  
  
AN:  
  
o-k...i'm really...depressed some how...by someone...i can't type this....i cant..i''l try...ish jsut that i'm havin soem hard time at school and all that other shit...i can't take it...  
  
lily  
  
P.S...i'm sorry ppl... 


	8. Surprised findings

Destiny or not?   
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together in their final year of Hogwarts. Graduation night calls for trouble and death. On graduation night, Hermione is a little devil and she sleeps with both Harry and Ron. Harry confesses his love and leaves after graduation, because he finds out that Hermione never liked him and she was just using him just to get a taste of what it would be like sleeping with Ron. Ron is killed by Hermione's side, and soon, Hermione has a baby and she doesn't know what to do about it. Soon she finds out who the father is and Harry hasn't come back to Hermione. Soon Hermione gets a hold of Harry and she goes to find him after 5 years of living hell with a child. Harry doesn't recognize her and he slams the door in her face, thinking she is just some magazine reporter who wants to find more about his life. Soon, Harry, the famous quidditch player, realizes, when he is looking for someone,and that someone had already showed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did...everyone saids I don't own them, but they don't know the truth!  
  
Rating: R..there are some language and sexual content  
  
Author's notes:feelin a it betta...sorta...i got this problem in my mind...and I can't seem to figure out the solution...its so complicated...ayia...bloody...ah yess...i got some reviews saying how the british don't talk that way...i'm sorry,,but i'm not a brit...and i'm from canada...so i don't exactly know how you say things in england...even though i do want to learn!  
  
Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Quote of the day:"Wish I could sketch my emotions for him away..."  
  
Destiny or not?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Lil' Ron!keep quiet!" Hermione Granger struggled to hold onto her little child while she was trying to get something to eat.  
  
"May I help you with him?" A familiar voice came in.  
  
Hermione looked up to find Harry in sweats. There was an awful slience in the air.  
  
" Oh...can you just hold on to him for me?" Hermione said as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth.  
  
" He's so cute...who's is he?" Harry asked as he played with Lil' Ron.  
  
"Someone you don't know..."Hermione said as she hestitated to tell Harry that the child was really his.  
  
"Oh...your boyfriend or something?"   
  
"This guy I used to date...I don't have a boyfriend anymore...I broke up with him 2 years ago..."Hermione said as she looked up into Harry's eyes and fliched when she hated to lie to anyone, especially Harry.  
  
"You...fell asleep the other day..." Harry said quietly as he fiddled with the table cloth.  
  
"Yeah...I kinda..was too tired..."Hermione said just as an owl came by and dropped on Hermione.  
  
"Who's that from?"  
  
"I'll open it..."Hermione said as she carefully opened to parchment just to make sure nothing poisious or toxic was in there and she began to read.  
  
"You're invited to Virgina Weasley and Draco Malfoy's Wedding Extravaganza!" Hermione read loud, " Wedding will take place on July 1st and we would like you to enjoy this special day with us. Please bring a date if possible and reply ASAP."  
  
"That's interesting...a date eh?" Harry said scratching his chin, "Wait! when was the wedding?"  
  
"July 1st..."  
  
"Ah shit...I got my Quidditch tour coming up, and i've been training everyday, and the press keeps on coming at me all the time...it drives me nuts." Harry said as he drank some of his coffee.  
  
"Tour? When are you leaving? We haven't really finished talking about what really happened five years ago!" Hermione's voice grew louder as she tried to control her anger.  
  
" Quiet down now...you don't want the whole restaurant to hear his shit..."  
  
"aoh...swhit..." Lil' Ron said.  
  
"What did you say honey?" Hermione said as she thought she just heard 'oh shit'.  
  
"I swaid what that man swaid..." Lil Ron said as he was eating his grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
" Harry! Now look what you did...you made our child-" Hermione cut off her words. She had just said 'our child'.  
  
"What?"   
  
****  
  
"Draco...I've been meaning to ask you about the seating arrangements for the wedding..."Ginny said softly as she leaned against Draco's muscular body.  
  
"I know...i was thinking about that...I wonder how my mom and dad will take it..." Draco said as he bent down to kiss Ginny under the starless sky.  
  
" I mean...I don't want any fights or anything happening on that special day...I want it all perfect...I want our families to come together, talk like normal people..."   
  
" It's hard...and I think your asking for a miracle..." Draco sighed as he thought about the last day he ever saw his dad. His dad had been captured as one of the most dangerous Death Eaters by some Ministry Official, and he thought that he couldn't live without his father, but his father's death didn't come as a shock to him. If felt sort of relaxinf since his father always pressured him to become a Death Eater like him and he refused to.His mother was mad about him liking Ginny and she told Draco she had a step son out there somewhere and she never knew where he went.  
  
" It's possible though..." Ginny stood up as she went inside to get some ice cream for his hot warm night.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco shouted, "Get me some chocolate with sprinkles will ya? Or maybe a banana split so we can split it and share it...we could do naughty things with it..."  
  
" Draco!" Ginny laughed as she scooped up some chocolate for her lover.  
  
Ginny went back outside as she was holding two ice cream bowls.  
  
" Hermione told me about your retarded cousin at the train station..." Ginny said as she ate her ice cream slowly.  
  
"What? What cousin?" Draco asked as he jumped to his feet, and he thought about his day earlier at the train station.  
  
"so...tell me about her...maybe we should invite her to the wedding!"   
  
"She's...called...Melissa...and that day at the train station...i was going to her grandmother's house with her...that's why i was there..." Draco said as his face turned red. Melissa was actually one was his ex girlfriends and she had manupilated Draco to have sex with her. It was a great night, they were fucking the whole night away while Melissa had gotten another girl over and they had a threesome. Draco had Ginny on his mind even though they never did anything yet.  
  
" Too bad...i wish i could meet her..." Ginny said as she looked out of the sky. Draco put his arm around her and looked up to see what she was staring at.  
  
***  
  
"What?" Harry asked again, his coffee cup half way in his hand, his eyes starring right back at Hermione's.  
  
"I-I...I..." Hermione was a loss for words. She had just let the secret out that she had her best friend's child. She couldn't believe it. It had just slipped out of her mind.  
  
"Our child?!" Harry said as he tried not to louden his voice because there were a few reporters turning in already.  
  
" I...can...e-explain..."Hermione whispered, "But not here...its too risky...I mean..everyone will hear..."  
  
Hermione and Harry along with Lil' Ron went outside just to find a flock of reporters surrounding them. Hermione heard them ask questions like, 'who is this?', 'is his your girlfriend?' and it made her sick. Harry thought it was really annoying too because he just pulled out his wand and said, " If you don't stand back...i'll send you to Azkaban where I sent Death Eaters!"  
  
  
  
" Let's go to my flat and try to figure out our messed up lives before i go to the Quidditch tour in two days k? I mean...get everything out of our minds...tell our secrets...i can't stand it anymore..." Harry said as he stepped over his own clothes while trying to get some juice for Hermione in his kitchen.  
  
****  
  
an: chapter 8...goin ok...i'm not goin to update fast though..i'm really sorry,...i know how annoyin it is to keep on waiting for da next chapter...but...i will make it better! and i'm feelin a bit better...i'm on pills for depression...yah...listenin to music helps though! hehe  
  
Lily  
  
P.s...thx for worrin about me...it's gettin a bit better....i'm getting back on track...luv ya... 


End file.
